


Cover for "Entangled" by bigblueboxat221b

by TheStarlingsRedstart (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheStarlingsRedstart
Summary: I got a truly wonderful fic from Kate and I just had to make a cover for it.Couldn't decide which one I liked better, so feel free to take your pick!(These are the first covers I've ever made, I hope they aren't terrible)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigblueboxat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Entangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306122) by [bigblueboxat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b). 
  * Inspired by [Entangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306122) by [bigblueboxat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b). 



> I got a truly wonderful fic from Kate and I just had to make a cover for it.  
> Couldn't decide which one I liked better, so feel free to take your pick! 
> 
> (These are the first covers I've ever made, I hope they aren't terrible)

[](http://s558.photobucket.com/user/a-raven-in-the-owlery/media/image_zpste04pqb4.jpeg.html)

[](http://s558.photobucket.com/user/a-raven-in-the-owlery/media/image_zpsgxjqmvio.jpeg.html)


End file.
